With the growth of the Internet and wireless communication technologies, mobile messaging, such as texting and instant messaging (e.g., chatting) have become a ubiquitous form of communication. As mobile messaging has grown, new features have been developed to enhance the messaging experience. For example, users can send emoji, share photos and videos, send an audio message, and/or send a virtual sticker. However, these experience-enhancing features have mostly left the body text of the messages undisturbed. Features targeted to the message body text opens up new avenues of enhancement and revitalization of the messaging experience.